In gas turbine plants, co-generation plants, combined cycle plants, manufacturing facilities, among others, redundant control operations (e.g., dual, triple, etc.) may be required for monitoring or controlling critical processes. In gas turbine systems, for example, control of fuel line controllers and sensors often include dual or triple redundancy operations.
A class of redundant control system includes three identical modular sub-systems that each receives a same input and provide a same output. A voting circuit selects an output from among the three outputs of the sub-system. Another class of redundant control system uses high-speed analog or mixed signal feedbacks to regulate the controls of the three sub-system. These additional circuitries add cost and complexity to the redundant control system.
What are needed are devices, systems, and methods that can address such limitations, among others.